The invention pertains to a restroom dispenser.
The object of the invention is to present a dispenser that is suitable as a supplementary element for restrooms, as a liquid dispenser for moistening paper, especially toilet paper, and for additional hygiene of the genital area.
A suitable dosing device for the liquid dispenser is, for example, a roller, which is provided with a ball and is of a similar to design to a deodorant roller. Suitable dosing devices are also spray mechanisms or other dispensers that enable dosed dispensing of liquids, for example, membrane dispensers.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the restroom dispenser also has a tampon dispensing device, and/or a fragrance dispenser, and/or an air freshener, and/or at least one lockable compartment in which additional objects, especially sanitary napkins and panty liners can be stored. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the casing is formed in such a way that it has a back wall, or an installation element by which the dispenser can be fastened to a vertical surface, for example, to the surface of a restroom wall, and has a hood-shaped casing that is hinged on the back wall, so that by moving away the hood-shaped casing the dispenser can be opened and by moving back the hood-shaped casing the dispenser can be closed.
The actual dispensing method, i.e. the elements and specifically the tank of the liquid dispenser are located on the back wall, so that these parts can easily be refilled and/or replaced when the casing is open.
The size and shape of the dispenser are such that they match visually, the existing paper roll dispensers.
In a further possible embodiment of the invention, the dispenser has a modular construction, i.e. it consists of several modules, each of which is fully functional in itself, i.e. for example, a liquid dispenser module, a fragrance dispenser or an air freshener module and/or a tampon dispenser module. The modules, or their casings, can then be connected to each other.
In a further possible embodiment of the invention, the dispenser is constructed in such a way that the casing is hood-shaped and can be moved away from the back wall for opening, and that means of fastening the liquid dispenser tank are provided on the back wall.
In a further possible embodiment of the invention, the dispenser is constructed in such a way that the hood-shaped casing can swivel on an axis, preferably on the vertical axis on the back wall.
In a further possible embodiment of the invention, the dispenser is constructed in such a way that the dosing device of the liquid dispenser includes a roller, for example, a roller provided with a ball.
In a further possible embodiment of the invention, the dispenser has a tampon dispensing device in the casing.
In a further possible embodiment of the invention, the dispenser is constructed in such a way that the tampon dispensing device includes a shaft for holding a number of tampons and at least one dispenser slide mechanism on the one open end of the shaft.
In a further possible embodiment of the invention, the dispenser is constructed in such a way that the shaft is located on the back wall.
In a further possible embodiment of the invention, the dispenser has a fragrance dispenser and/or an air freshener dispenser, in the casing.
In a further possible embodiment of the invention, the dispenser is constructed in such a way that the fragrance dispenser has a spraying device with an actuating button, that is accessible on the outer surface, preferably on the front of the casing.
In a further possible embodiment of the invention, the dispenser is constructed in such a way that the spraying device of the fragrance dispenser is located on a tank of the fragrance dispenser.
In a further possible embodiment of the invention, the dispenser is constructed in such a way that the casing forms at lest one compartment for holding other objects.
In a further possible embodiment of the invention, the dispenser is constructed in such a way that the compartment is closed by a hinged cover on the front.
In a further possible embodiment of the invention, the dispenser is constructed in such a way that the dosing device of the liquid dispenser includes a dosing pump and a dosing aperture, connected with the outlet of this pump, or forming the outlet of this pump.
In a further possible embodiment of the invention, the dispenser is constructed in such a way that the dosing pump can be actuated manually by means of an actuating element, preferably by means of a ring-shaped actuating element.
In a further possible embodiment of the invention, the dispenser is constructed in such a way that the actuating element is located on the bottom of the dispenser casing.
In principle, the possibility also exists of integrating the common paper roll dispenser in the dispenser, or of constructing it as a module for such a dispenser.